universe
by hunter979
Summary: dia yang bertugas atas keseimbangan semesta, menanggung beban yang amat berat, menjelajah keberbagai dimensi untuk menjadi... pengawas...
1. prolog

_pinjam karakter anime kishimoto-sensei_

!

!

!

Duarr!!!..duarr.. swingggg!! trankkk!!.

"hahaha!!...ayo buat aku lebih terhibur, konoyaro".ledakan dimana-mana hingga menghancurkan apapun yang ada di sekitarnya,diantara ledakan tersebut ada dua orang pemuda yang saling mengadu pedang mereka saking kuatnya sampai-sampai pedang mereka berwarna merah karena panas dari tekanan pedang masing-masing. "sudah cukup atas semua yang kau perbuat pada dunia ku!! ".geram pemuda berambut hitam panjang yang diikat ekor kuda pad pemuda berambut pirang yang ada dihadanya. trankkk!! wussshhh...

dengan tekanan yang amat kuat, pemuda berambut kuning itu menyentakan pedangnya hingga pemuda berambut hitam itu terpental sejauh 100m. "kalian sudah membuatku muak!! ".geram pemuda berambut pirang itu, dengan mengerakan tangannya keatas sambil berucap. "**_big bang"._** maka meluncurlah meteor raksasa dengan jumlah yang banyak laksana hujan, bumi bergetar kencang, petir-petir menyambar, kejadian ini seperti hari akhir, dengan cepat meteor-meteor itu menghujami bumi tanpa mempedulikan seorang pemuda yang sedang putus asa sedangkan pemuda yang lain sudah hilang bak di telan bumi... meteor pun mencapai bumi hingga...

**_BBLLLAAARRRRRRR!!_**

**_.._**memusnahkan dunia tersebut sampai jadi abu..

UNIVERSE

aku hanyalah penyeimbang bagi semesta ini, aku hidup atas beban yang aku pikul ini, semua yang aku temui dalam semesta adalah sesuatu yang membuatku bosan, jutaan dunia telah aku pijak, dan sekarang aku akan kedunia selanjutnya, dan cerita ku dimulai dari sekarang...

U

N

I

V

E

R

S

E

!

!

Tap.. tap.. tap

terdengar suara langkah kaki yang menggema di sebuah lorong sekolahan yang sepi, terlihat seorang anak lelaki yang memakai pakaian khas anak sekolahan,dia memiliki ciri-ciri rambut pirang yang panjangnya sampai ke bahu, beriris biru laut indah dan berwajah yang nampak kalem, dia terus berjalan sampai ia berhenti di depan pintu kelas XII A, ia masih tetap berdiam diri sampai ada suara yang menyuruhnya untuk masuk..

di dalam kelas*

terlihat suasana di dalam kelas yang nampak tenang dengan murid yang sedang memperhatikan seorang guru yang sedang menyampaikan suatu hal. "anak-anak ku sekalian, hari ini kita akan kedatangan murid baru".ucap guru tersebut. murid yang lain pun berbisik-bisik tentang siapa yang akan jadi teman baru mereka. "silahkan masuk.. " perintah guru tersebut pada pintu yang terbuka... krietttt...

datanglah seorang murid yang berada dalam lorong tadi, dia berdiri di depan kelas dengan wajah kalemnya tanpa menghiraukan bisik-bisik dari murid yang ada dikelas. "silahkan perkenalkan dirimu". titah guru tersebut pada murid baru yang ada di sampingnya. dia mengangguk dan mulai memperkenalkan dirinya. "namaku naruto, aku suka kedamaian dan membenci suatu hal yang merepotkan, hobi ku memandang langit dan cita-citaku... nanti saja aku belum tahu, mohon kerja samanya".diakhiri dengan sedikit membungkuk, hampir semua murid cekikikan atas ucapan tentang cita-citanya. "nah naruto-kun silahkan duduk di bangku kosong itu". naruto hanya mengangguk dan berjalan menuju meja belajarnya,setelah ia duduk dia langsung memandang langit sembari membatin. '_hahh.. karena hal inilah yang membuatku bosan setengah-setengah.. mengesalkan'..._

_TBC_


	2. chapter 1

_pinjam karakter anime __dari para pemiliknya_

!

!

!

UNIVERSE

**chapter 1**

aku hanyalah penyeimbang bagi semesta ini, aku hidup atas beban yang aku pikul ini, semua yang aku temui dalam semesta adalah sesuatu yang membuatku bosan, jutaan dunia telah aku pijak, dan sekarang aku akan kedunia selanjutnya, dan cerita ku dimulai dari sekarang...

U

N

I

V

E

R

S

E

!

!

ting tong ting tong!! ...

bel istirahat pun sudah berbunyi, para murid lelaki bersorak bahagia karena bel tersebut, mereka merasa mendengar panggilan dari surga saja,

'_ah... terima kasih pada orang yang telah membuat bel ini'..._

sungguh pemikiran yang amat absurd menurutku, mereka selalu melakukan hal yang tidak berguna, tidak tahu bahwa kehidupan itu amatlah keras, tapi yah itu bukan urusanku juga sih, aku hanya melakukan tugasku saja sebagai penyeimbang semesta hingaa hari penghakiman tiba saatnya nanti.

**normal pov.**

semua murid pun berbondong-bondong keluar untuk mengisi perut mereka yang sudah meronta minta diisi, tak terkecuali naruto yang juga ikut keluar, hanya saja naruto pergi ke arah yang berlawanan dengan kantin, naruto berencana pergi ke atap untuk melakukan suatu hal.

tap. tap. tap... kriettt..

setelah sampai di depan pintu naruto langsung membuka pintu dan menutupnya kembali, ia langsung menuju pinggir pagar, sambil memejamkan matanya ia bergumam.

'**_god eye'.._**

perlahan-lahan ia membuka matanya, setelah sepenuhnya terbuka maka terlihatlah mata orange dengan bulatan kecil di setiap sisinya berwarna merah dengan pupil mata yang juga bulat sebagai pusatnya, dengan matanya naruto bisa melihat apapun yang ada di dunia manapun yang ingin ia ketahui tanpa terkecuali bahkan naruto bisa mengetahui pergerakan semestasemesta, tanpa terlewat sedikitpun, sungguh berkah yang amat luar biasa..

'hmm.. jadi di dunia ini terdapat para spirit dan sesuatu yang lainnya, kah... huh, sepertinya itu akan merepotkan'.

"hahh... kapan berakhirnya ini semua,mengesalkan".gumam naruto atas apa yang menimpanya. aku sungguh bosan sekali, setiap dunia yang aku kunjungi pasti merepotkan semua.. maaa~.. seharusnya aku cari hiburan saja.

**deg**

**normal pov.**

**deg. **

naruto sedikit melirik ke bawah, lebih tepatnya ke arah wanita yang sedang dibully dibawah sana oleh sekelompok siswa.

"hiks. hiks.. apa salahku pada kalian".isak tangis seorang wanita yang sedang dibully tersebut pada sekelompok siswa di depannya.

"huh. masih tanya kenapa lagi.. KAU BODOH YAHH.. HAHH.. KAU SUDAH MENGOTORI BAJU MAHAL KU TAHU". bentak seorang sisawa berbadan gahar bin seram binti pengen nabok. ia terus memarahi perempuan tersebut, ahh.. sifat manusia. plak!!.. lelaki tersebut menampar perempuan yang sedang ia bully, setelah itu lelaki tersebut mengangkat kerah baju perempuan itu tanpa rasa malu karena sudah menyakiti perempuan itu...

tap. tap. tap..

terdengar suara langkah kaki di belakang lelaki yang sedang mengangkat kerah baju perempuan itu. "hoooo... seorang pria yang berani menyakiti seorang perempuan yang tak berdaya, dimana harga dirimu bung" .."HAHH SIAPA YANG BERA-... " Bughhh.. tanpa aba-aba naruto pun langsung memukul siswa tersebut sampai tersungkur jatuh ke tanah, dan perempuan yang di bully pun terjatuh karenanya. "kau tidak apa-apa nona".tanya naruto sambil mengulurkan tangannya, perempuan itu melihat uluran tangan dari seorang yang berani memukul lelaki yang sudah membully dan menyiksanya, dengan ragu-ragu ia menerima uluran tangan tersebut. "a-aku ti-tidak apa-apa.. terima ka-kasih.. ".

"TEME, APA YANG KAU LAKUKAN HAHH!!... "."ohh.. aku hanya memukul mu memangnya kenapa, masalah buat lo. ". wew.. bahkan naruto berani memaskan suana di tengah terik matahari ini. hebatnya naruto..

muka lelaki yang naruto pukul langsung matang seketika.. "SIALAN.. KALIAN HAJAR DIA". marah dan perintahnya pada sekelompok lelaki yang ada di belakangnya, serempak mereka maju dan menghadang naruto supaya dia tidak lari. huh..mereka menyedihkan sekali bahkan tanpa bergerak pun ia bisa langsung membunuh mereka dalam sekejap mata, sedangkan perempuan yang ada di belakang naruto terdiam kaku dan ketakutan melihat sang penyelamat akan di hajar oleh orang-orang di depannya..

"ada apa ini ribut-ribut.. " datanglah seorang perempuan berambut pirang panjang dengan bodi yang aduhai mantap menghampiri kerumunan tersebut.

"itu kaicho"..

"cepat lari, selamatkan nyawa kalian".dengan seketika sekelompok orang tersebut langsung lari terbirit-birit saat mereka tahu bahwa sang kaicho yang amat kejamlah yang menghampiri mereka.. tapi naruto bahkan tidak melirik sedikitpun pada sang kaicho tersebut seolah-olah boda amatlah... sang kaicho pun geram atas tingkah laku murid baru tersebut, mentang-mentang murid baru jangan harap ia memberikan toleransi padanya.. "kalian berdua ikut aku keruanganku".perintah sang kaicho pada naruto yang nampak kalem dan perempuan yang sedang mengigil ketakutan, dengan langkah pelan mereka pun mengikuti sang kaicho tersebut.

_'hahh... dasar perempuan , shin pergilah dan cari mereka sang spirit..awasi terus'..._

_'ha'i tuan ku.. '_

_**tbc...**_

_**tolong review nya para reader sekalian.. peduli amat jika itu flame sekalipun...**_

_**saa~...jaa nee~**_


	3. chapter 2

pinjam karakter anime dari para pemiliknya

UNIVERSE

chapter 2

aku hanyalah penyeimbang bagi semesta ini, aku hidup atas beban yang aku pikul ini, semua yang aku temui dalam semesta adalah sesuatu yang membuatku bosan, jutaan dunia telah aku pijak, dan sekarang aku akan kedunia selanjutnya, dan cerita ku dimulai dari sekarang...

U

N

I

V

E

R

S

E

**_chapter 2_**

"jadi bisa kau jelaskan perbuatan mu tadi, uzumaki naruto-kun".

hening!!...

hening!!...

krik.. krik.. krik..

"kenapa ada suara jangrik disini".

"OYY GUA TANYA AMA LU BEGO!!.. ".

teriak sang kaichou pada naruto yang masih celingak-celinguk nyari tuh suara jangkrik, seakan-akan tidak peduli pada perempuan yang sedang marah di depannya, "Oooo... kau sedang bicara padaku yahh, aku kira lagi ngomong sama cewe yang ada disampingku ini". bagai menyiram tanaman yang lagi subur - suburnya, naruto malah tambah menumbukan kemarahan sang kaicho, "!?@$"/$@...*#$...". weww, kemarahannya sudah mencapai ujung kepalanya, karena meladeni naruto yang sedang cuek sambil menggali emas. "hahh...bisa gila aku jika terus bersama mu".keluh sang kaichou pada naruto yang sedang menatap nya. "maaf kau siapa".

tatap!!..

tatap!!...

tatap!!..

krik.. krik.. krik..

donggg!!!...

"KUSOOO!!! KAU NGAJAK RIBUT HAHH.!!! KONOYARO!!!... "

sedangkan sang perempuan yang satu lagi masih menatap mereka berdua

dengan ketakutan, jujur saja ini kejadian langka, karena bisa melihat sang kaichou marah karena hal sepele, sang kaichou sendiri adalah orang yang tegas dan tenang, dia dikenal sebagai perempuan yang sempurna di mata semua orang, walaupun ia ketakutan tapi dalam lubuk hatinya ia senang karena bisa melihat orang yang ia kagumi menunjukan emosi lainnya. dia melihat kearah sang kaichou yang sedang menenangkan diri setelah selesai mencekik naruto, walaupun naruto tidak bereaksi sedisedikitpun, ia langsung pakai muka datarnya lagi, sambil melihat naruto dan perempuan yang ada disampingnya.

"uzumaki naruto-kun, perbuatan mu tadi sama saja dengan melanggar hukum, dan bisa saja kau dikeluarkan dari sekolah ini, tapi.. karena kau adalah murid baru maka pihak sekolah masih memberi mu toleransi, tapi jika kau melanggar peraturan lagi maka... " dengan tatapan yang makin menajam pada naruto ia melanjutkan perkataannya. "...kau akan dikeluarkan dari sekolah ini! ".selesai mengucapkan kata tersebut ia menatap naruto yang seakan-akan tidak peduli, walaupun ia agak jengkel tapi ia cukup kagum pada ketenangan yang naruto miliki. "huhh... jika pihak sekolah mengeluarkan ku maka silahkan saja, masih ada banyak sekolahan yang masih mau menerimaku dengan tangan terbuka".perempuan yang duduk disamping naruto cukup terkejut atas ucapan naruto tadi, lantas ia berdiri dari duduknya dan menunduk pada naruto yang melihatnya dengan aneh. "A-AKU MOHON JA-JANGAN KE-KE-KELUAR DARI SEKOLAH INI BIAR AKU SAJA YANG HIKS.. HIKSS.. KEL-... ".

puk..

"tenanglah nona, kau tidak bersalah disini, sebaliknya kamu lah yang harus mendapatkan maaf dari sekolah ini".sambil mengusap kepala perempuan tersebut yang sedang terisak menangis sambil menatap naruto, sedangkan sang kaichou terkejut atas apa yang terjadi dihadapannya, ia tidak menyangka naruto berani mengatakan hal tersebut karena membela perempuan itu, karena jika pihak sekolah mendengarnya maka naruto akan langsung dikeluarkan.

"apa yang kau kata-..." "sekolah mengajarkan kita untuk bersikap baik, sedangkan yang aku lihat disini.. huhh... sampah". potong naruto terhadap ucapan kaichou yang sedang ketakutan karena di tatap naruto dengan dingin. "sudah saatnya aku memulai tugasku.. ".ucap ambigu naruto, "ayame shaga, putri dari raja helios, sudah saatnya aku menghukum kerajaanmu... ". perempuan berambut pirang tersebut yang bernama ayame shaga terkejut dan menggigil ketakutan, saat melihat mata berpola aneh berwarna merah dan orange tersebut...

"a-apa maksudmu, menghukum kerajaan ku, sebenarnya apa yang kau maksud dan... siapa kau sebenarnya". tanya ayame pada naruto yang sedang menatap perempuan yang ada dihadapannya. "yoshino sudah saatnya kau merasakan apa yang belum kau rasakan".ucap lembut naruto sambil mengusap kepala yoshino yang sedang menatapnya , jujur saja yoshina terkejut bagaimana dia mengetahui namanya tapi di dalam lubuklubuk hatinya ia sangat senang karena masih ada orang yang peduli padanya. "yoshino gunakanlah kekuatan mu untuk hal yang kau anggal benar, aku ada untuk melindungi orang-orang sepertimu, seorang...

...**_SPIRIT"_**

tbc...

tolong review nya para reader sekalian.. peduli amat jika itu flame sekalipun...

l

saa~...jaa nee~


	4. chapter 3

pinjam karakter anime dari para pemiliknya

UNIVERSE

aku hanyalah penyeimbang bagi semesta ini, aku hidup atas beban yang aku pikul ini, semua yang aku temui dalam semesta adalah sesuatu yang membuatku bosan, jutaan dunia telah aku pijak, dan sekarang aku akan kedunia selanjutnya, dan cerita ku dimulai dari sekarang...

U

N

I

V

E

R

S

E

**_chapter _****_3_**

'_tadinya sih, mau bilang begitu, tapi itu akan sangat merepotkan, dan... _sampai kapan kau mau melihatku terus seperti itu".ucap naruto pada ayame yang sedang menatapnya dengan nyalang, yahh bagaimana tidak marah, dari tadi dia ngomong sampai ada hujan lokal, namun sayangnya tidak di tanggapi oleh naruto yang sedang asik melamun, jujur saja ini baru pertama kali terjadi padanya, biasanya ia selalu di puja-puja karena kesempurnaan yang ia miliki, wajah rupawan,tubuh aduhai (pede dikit boleh dong) walaupun ia agak senang karena diperlalukan seperti gadis pada umumnya. "hahh... sudahlah, bisa gila aku jika duduk seharian bersamamu"

"ftt... ". naruto terdiam menahan tawa, sambil menatap ayame prihatin.

"apa sebenarnya yang kau tertawakan hahh... "

"jangan pedulikan aku, silahkan lanjutkan omongan mu, badan ku sudah pegal-pegal... "

ayame hanya memperhatikan naruto yg sedang meregangkan tubuhnya yg pegal, ayame hanya bisa menghela nafas atas kelakuan tidak sopan naruto padanya, tapi yah dia tidak mempersalahkan nya sih...

"uzumaki-kun, jangan pernah mengulangi perbuatan mu tadi, karena bisa saja kau langsung dikeluarkan dari sekolah ini.. ". naruto hanya mangut saja tanpa menjawab. setelah itu ayame mengarahkan tatapanya pada perempuan yg ada disamping naruto, dia daritadi hanya diam menunduk, jujur saja ia kasihan padanya, tapi ini tetap lah peraturan yg tidak boleh dilanggar.

"yoshino-san, aku pribadi sebagai ketua osis meminta maaf atas kejadian yg kau alami" .

yoshino terkejut, karena sang kaichou menundukan kepala padanya yg jelas-jelas rendah kedudukannya, ia jadi salah tingkah dan tak enak atas yg di perbuat oleh sang kaichou...

"ka-kai-chou.. a-anda tidak sa-salah... tolong ang-angkat kepala anda... ". gagap yoshino, ayame hanya menatap nya diam, sungguh ia merasa aneh padanya, hal langka bisa membuat sang kaichou membungkuk meminta maaf...

krietttt...

suara pintu terbuka mengalihkan pandangan kedua perempuan tersebut, yg membuka pintunya ternyata adalah naruto yg mau keluar ruangan, ayame menatap naruto tajam, dan naruto hanya menatap nya heran, '_kenapa sikap perempuan selalu berubah-ubah, mengesalkan._' naruto hanya berpikir ini semua sudah selesai, jadi dia mau masuk ke kelas, karena bel sudah berbunyi tadi.

"apa... situ budeg yhh.. tidak dengar kah bel sudah berbunyi". naruto menatap sinis ayame yg mendecih tidak suka.

"hahh... baiklah, kalian boleh kembali ke kelas masing-masing. "

naruto dan yoshino segera keluar dari ruangan osis, sekarang mereka sedang di lorong yg sepi karena yg lain sudah masuk lebih dulu, naruto hanya menatap lurus kedepan tanpa minat apapun.

"kenapa kau tidak melawan".tanya naruto memecah keheningan, yoshino tersentak kaget atas pertanyaan mendadak tersebut, jujur saja ia ingin melawan tetapi kata orang '_itu' _ dia tidak boleh melawan, karena dia memiliki sebuah kekuatan spirit yg berbahaya, karena itu dia tidak boleh melawan mereka yg membulinya, karena kekuatannya bisa aktif tergantung emosi nya...

"ehh... a-aku.. entahlah, katanya jangan membalas api dengan api"...

jawab yoshino sambil menatap naruto yg acuh tak acuh, jujur saja naruto menurutnya adalah sosok pahlawan baginya, karena hanya naruto saja yg mau menolongnya disaat orang lain tidak peduli, ia sangat senang...

"ahh so... sepertinya orang itu adalah orang yg berharga bagimu yhh"

"heem.. dia lah yg telah mengajarkan ku apa arti sebenarnya tentang kehidupan".

naruto hanya menatap nya aneh, menurutnya semua manusia sama saja, mereka hanya akan melihat dari sisi menguntung kan nya saja, walaupun tidak sedikit menemui orang seperti yoshino yg berhati bersih, saat penjelajahan nya dia banyak menemukan orang yg berhati busuk, sampai-sampai dia ingin menghancurkannya tanpa sisa...

"kau sungguh baik yhh yoshino.. "naruto tersenyum kecil atas kepribadian yoshino yg tegar dengan segala cobaan yg dia hadapi..

muka yoshino merona karena melihat senyuman yg begitu indah dan tulus beserta pujian yg sangat membuatnya bahagia.

"terima kasih naruto-kun.. "

naruto hanya tersenyum kecil

'_sudah saatnya kah'_

naruto melihat keluar jendela dan disana bertengger seekor burung cendrawasih yg sangat indah, saat melihat burung tersebut naruto menganggukan kepalanya ,seolah-olah paham maksud dari naruto ,burung tersebut terbang menjauh untuk melaksanakan tugas yg sudah diberikan oleh tuan nya tersebut

'_waktunya daun berguguran'..._

tbc...

tolong review nya para reader sekalian.. peduli amat jika itu flame sekalipun...

saa~...jaa nee~


End file.
